Evenescent
by Wayward Demon
Summary: TWO CHAPTERS ONLY! Beyond's 10th birthday is coming up, and L has decided to visit. But with all the stress and hate they've caused eachother, BB's sanity is slowly fading away. My version of why Beyond Birthday did what he did. Strong language. RxR
1. The End?

_**Warning: Contains Spoilers for Death Note Another Note, B has quite an uncivil tongue, and for Suicide. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review when you're done. BTW, I only read nice ones, so... NO FLAMERS!**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

B stared at the knife that lie on the table. It was cold, lifeless. Tears streamed down his face as he glared at his reflection. He _hated_ who he was... what he was. He wasn't normal. Nobody cared about him. Alone.

A, his roommate and best friend, knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, you may."

He pulled the door open slightly and peaked in, "Beyond?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Roger told me to inform you that L will be visiting for your birthday."

_Great, just what I need. Now everyone will be obsessed over him and end up forgetting me. Not like that's never happened before..._

"Beyond?"

"Yes, A?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"I suppose... Supper's in twenty minutes."

B chose not to answer. A shut the door and listened, waited. And it happened. On the other side of the heavy wooden door, Beyond Birthday had broke down sobbing. This wasn't abnormal for him, but A wished he could make it stop. He loved B.

Beyond held his breath until he had quit crying. _Damnit, I'm almost ten-years-old. _He tried to think of how he could sabotage L's arrival, but...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - One Week Later - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A and B sat at the playground. L was going to arrive soon. But they didn't want to see him enter in the grand celebration that would commence when Wammy or Watari would pull the limousine up to the gate. In reality, A wanted to be there, lined up with the rest of the Wammy kids to cheer for the very young detective, after all, he was L's first choice for successor, but B need someone to confide in.

Beyond remembered the first day he met L. It was the first day he'd been called B. As a matter of fact, it was the whole reason he hated the man.

He and A had walked into 's office together and sat in the cushiony red-velvet chairs in front of the desk. An older boy sat in the black leather chair. He looked a little like Beyond, his hair was black, though, not dark brown, and he had dark grey eyes, not pale green. His face held no emotion whatsoever. He had sat there, chewing on the pad of his thumb, staring at them for a good twenty minutes before saying anything.

He turned to Beyond, "You are B."

"Wha--"

"B is for Backup, do you understand?"

Beyond glared. "Yes, I understand."

"As for you," he turned to the other seven year old, "You are plan A, my successor."

"Yessir," A said, eyes glimmering in awe. That was it.

The limo pulled up. The crowd began cheering. He'd stepped out of the car.

Beyond climbed to the top of the monkey bars, "Prick!" L looked up. B scrambled down the ladder and dashed to the back door of the orphanage. It was locked, so he began pounding on the door until someone opened it. It was one of the nurses.

"B, why aren't you outside?"

"U.A., please let me in."

"Okay." Her alias was Unholy Angel, but, as Beyond knew, her real name was Sarah Jameson.

Beyond ran to the library and went to the farthest corner of the room. He picked up a blanket someone had left and _Silence of the Lambs_, curled up in the cushy purple chair and relaxed for the first time that day.

He didn't know how long he'd been there when Roger had found him. He'd dozed off in the middle of chapter 47 not too long ago. "L would like to see you," Roger huffed. Beyond got up reluctantly.

"Where is he?"

"Wammy's office."

B sighed and shuffled off down the hall, book in hand. To say the least, he was not plesed at all when he was locked in the office with L.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- In the Office -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So," L said, drumming his delicate fingers on the desk, "as you may know, Backup, I have come here for a specific reason."

"It's Beyond Birthday, you prick."

"You're name is what I say it is! I have taken time off from solving a case just for you, you should be grateful!"

"Doesn't mean you aren't a prick."

"Silence, brat! I have come here of my own will, all I'm asking is that you are kind enough to behave."

"Why should I?" Beyond hissed as he opened the door.

"Please, Beyond--"

"Prick," he said again before slamming the door, to angry to notice the tears welling up in the detective's eyes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Beyond Birthday's Room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

B stomped to his bed, buried his head in a pillow, and screeched in frustration. A blinked, he'd never seen Beyond so angry. "You okay, B?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry I didn't mean--"

"Bastard! To hell with him, he can go screw himself for all I care!"

"B, I'm sure L didn't mean to--"

"Why the fuck do you keep calling me that?!"

"B, don't make me get Roger..."

"Why should I care?! Go get the bloody wanker! I don't care!"

"But--"

"_I don't care, A!_"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- L's Room -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_L, the world's greatest detective, yeah right_, L thought, glaring at the vanity. Watari knocked on the door.

"Lawliet? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," he replied, on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Beyond is right. I _am_ a prick. I've let the fame and power go to my head."

"Why do you think that?"

"I watched the surveillance video of our chat... I-- I just don't understand how--"

Watari blinked in bewilderment. He had seen Lawliet cry very few times since he had turned ten himself. That was a good five years ago. However, before that, when he was five, his parents and sister had been murdered. So it was only reasonable for him to cry.

"I know he f--felt angry when I told him his was second to his friend, b--but..."

"Lawliet..."

"This is all Joshua's fault! If he hadn't killed my family, I wouldn't be in this mess!" And with that he morphed into a huddled mass, sobbing uncontrollably.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- BB's Birthday (Irronicaly, L's, too) -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

B and L were the first into the dining hall. Their faces both held evidence of crying, but they both smiled softly. _As of today, I am ten, _Beyond thought.

_As of today, _L smiled, _I'm fifteen._

They sat down at opposite ends of the table, staring at their reflections in the black porcelain plates. Watari, Roger, and some of the nurses started setting the food in front of them. Then, after all that was finished, the younger children crowded in and sat down.

The first in was Near, or Nate, L's nephew, who was about the same age as Beyond. He, of course, sat by L. The next in were Mello (Mihael) and Matt (Mail), who were the same age as well and absolutely inseparable. Mello sat next to L as well and Matt, distracted by a video game, less than gracefully took the seat next to his friend.

A shuffled in soon after, being the 50th one in the dining hall. Beyond's eyes lifted off of the laminaated wood of the table and glimmered in hope. A sat as close to L as he could. B scowled, _Everyone forgets me..._

For L it may have seemed like the lighthearted celebration lasted but a few minutes. As for B, it seemed as if it went on for years. The two seats beside him were empty, nobody had said 'happy birthday', and, to top it all off, his only friend had betrayed him!

L looked at him as the kids cleared the room, getting a glare from the ten-year-old successor. For a moment, his eyes seemed to be glowing red. L quickly left the room. Little did he know, they would meet each other again ten years later.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Six Years Later -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"A?" Beyond called. It was A's birthday and he was late for the celebration. They hadn't talked in a while, but that didn't mean A had to avoid B. What kind of person would miss his own birthday.

He knocked of their bedroom door anxiously. When A didn't answer, Beyond opened the door. That's when, "Oh my god."

The gun lie of the floor. A's eyes were frozen open and blood oozed from the bullet wound in his skull. B shook his head in disbelief, _this can't be real_.

He searched frantically for a note. A wasn't one to just leave without a word. He had to have left something!

Beyond found it on his own pillow. He read it, tears running down his face. He felt so guilty...

'_Dear Beyond,_

_So you don't care, huh? I'm not blaming you for anything, but I must say... no never mind. _

_You always deserved this job, anyways. I can never bee as good as L. But you can. I KNOW you _

_can. So, as of now, you are no longer "Backup". You are the next L. You can be better._

_I'm so sorry,_

_"A"_ '

Beyond tore the note up. He couldn't let his only friend die... not now. "A? A, cmmon, wake up. A!" But he already new he was lost to the world. His eyes proved everything, he couldn't see his name above his head.

Roger had heard B's pleas when he was walking down the hall and stood by the door as B began sobbing into A's chest as he held the corpse in his arms. But slowly, the sobs became laughter.

-- -- -- -- Four Years Later, as B is going to prison for three counts of first-degree murder -- -- -- --

"I am very disappointed in you, Beyond," L sighed as Naomi Misora tossed the singed man to the ground. He still stunk of gasoline. Sirens sounded in the background as the police escorted a white truck from the Mental Health Institute. Two men came from an opening in the wall of the warehouse.

"No, L, I'm sorry! Don't let them take me away! I'll change, I swear!" He screamed as they strapped him into a straitjacket.

"It's too late. Take him," he turned as Beyond Birthday's pleas continued.

"Please! I can't go there! You have to help me! Please, L! I'm begging you! You can't do this to me! Prick!" And then, all was still.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: I think this was a good story. Done originally for my story 'unlikely' so everyone knows BB and L's background, but I ended up forgetting about that.**_

_**L and BB belong to the creators of Death Note and the creator of 'Death Note: Another Note' (three different people, BTW) Hope you enjoyed! Review!**_


	2. Start Again

_**A/N: Thanks to Crimson Echo, I'm blessing you with another crappy chapter. Mostly L because Beyond is gone. So, C.E., this is for you.**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

L's mind still pondered Beyond's words. They lingered even after weeks. And now it was time to face the facts.

He'd screwed up. From the first day he met Beyond, he'd screwed up. A black mark on his reputation.

He'd lost his two best successors. And he understood neither of the reasons why. L was now left with the toughes decision of his life.

"Should I..." he whispered to his reflection, "Should I use _them_?"

Of course, he was referring to his nephew and the other two children his age. He wanted to keep Near safe, being as he was the only family left. Pondering this, he glared hatefully at himself.

_Impossible to love, adored by everyone. I slowly loose everything. I can't see. I can't breathe. You are the second part of me I lost that night. _

He sobbed, biting his bottom lip to restrain his crying, feeling his heart break. He took out a small piece of paper from the drawer along with a cigaret lighter he'd confiscated from Matt. And he set it on fire, laying it in front of the mirror.

Soon another paper caught fire, and another, and another. Suddenly, he was staring at nothing, the glass melting, his reflection fading. He stepped back and reached under the rarely-used bed and pulled out half a bottle of vodka.

Taking one last sip, he poured it from the vanity, across the wall, and splashed the rest onto the floor-length curtains. The blaze grew larger and larger by the minute, filling the air with ash and smoke.

L coughed into his sleeve, tears leaving trails in the soot collecting on his face. He knew the fire would soon be raging out of control. Yet, he stood in the midst of it all.

He coughed again, this time much harder than before, leaving small splatters of blood and ashes. Suddenly frightened, he prepared to cry out for help, accidentally inhaling more smoke. L fell to the floor in a coughing fit. Just before his eyes clouded up, he glanced at his sleeve, growing dark with blood.

Then it all went black.

......................................................................................................................................

He woke up in the hospital, wearing an oxygen mask. L furrowed his brow in confusion, immediately stopping because of the throbbing pain shooting through his skull. He groaned hoarsely, turning off to the side to see the IV needle stuck in his vein.

Wammy entered the room.

"Lawliet? Are you awake?"

He nodded weakly in reply.

"Are you alright?"

"Y--yes..."

"Good, good."

L sighed, slowly closing his eyes.

"Why did you do this?"

"I want to start over."

"Hm. Roger found the bottle."

L looked to the side through what was left open of his eyes.

"L, I was talking to the doctors. They think I should put you on anti-depressants."

"What? Why?"

"I described your behavior lately. They say you're showing signs of depression so I--"

"Wammy?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Leave. I wish to be alone."

"But, Lawliet--"

"Please, Wammy. Leave."

"Alright. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Watari left. L sighed and looked up at the noisy fluorescent lights, drifting off to a deeper sleep than before.

........................................................................................................................................

L woke up to a warm feeling on his icy hand. He opened an eye, revealing Near, who had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he said hoarsely, trying to smile reassuringly.

"You were asleep for two days. We were worried."

"I'm sorry... Where are the others?"

"They went to McDonald's to get something to eat."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wanted to be here in case you woke up."

L smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep!"

He opened one eye, "I won't."

"Okay."

It was quiet for a while afterwards until Near spoke once again.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Good."

It grew quiet for another two minutes.

"They're making me take them, too."

"Take what?"

"The anti-depressants."

"Oh. Those."

"Yes. Well, good news is that you get to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Hm."

Mello, Matt, and Asuka walked in. Asuka was the first to look up and see her beloved L awake.

"Hey, guys."

The two boys looked up and dropped everything on the visiting chairs, running up to hug him.

"Hn..." he groaned.

"Sorry," Mello immediately let go while Matt continued to hug L's leg.

Wammy walked in about then, with a strawberry milkshake and a small stack of paper.

"Okay, you four. Out for a moment, please."

The obeyed and walked out into the waiting room to watch the news.

"Lawliet? I think you should look at this," Wammy handed L the papers.

"What's this?"

"A list of murder victims. Read 101-134."

L mumbled the names aloud until he came upon one that stood out to him.

_Joshua River._

His eyes widened.

"My chance.... is gone. Who did this?"

"Someone who goes by 'Kira'."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**A/N: I think this is a good place to stop. This is the end of the story. No more. Okay. Well anyways, Asuka is extazee's OC Z's alias. I figure her to be about, uhh.... 18 at this point in the story. Sorry if I got that wrong. XD. As for the mirror, check Evanescence's video 'Good Enough'. I used their songs to inspire this chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you think, but flames for this story WILL be deleted. So really, there's no point in that. Review!**_


End file.
